I Dream of Abby
by Misguided Choices
Summary: Abby has dreams about all the members of the team, including herself. Bad summary, but better story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. If I did, Jenny and Gibbs would be in Paris together right now, and McAbby and Tiva would happen. And I dont own Bust Your Windows.

A/N: So I keep hearing all these songs and there are tags in them that remind me of NCIS. So I consolidated them into Abby's Dreams. Enjoy. **Review** please!!

As she sucked down the remaining drops of her Caf-POW!, Abby fell back onto her bed. It had been a tough few days at work; the team was working on a case and they had just hit a dead end. Again. She had been chugging Caf-POW after Caf-POW, trying to stay awake to get all the information she could.

The team had been having a hard time too. Gibbs was still nice-well at least to her, but McGee, Ziva and Tony were on edge. Instead of the flirtatious dancing around each other, Tony and Ziva were having a "battle". They kept arguing about the smallest things. And McGee, tired of Tony taking out his anger on him, had actually yelled at Abby. She sighed as stretched her arm for a pillow. She dug her face into it, let out a loud frustrated groan, and then placed it under her head. She stared around her room, letting the effects of the Caf-Pow hit her. But instead, she didn't feel the hyper buz. She knew she had crashed. So instead of trying to stay away, she let sleep overcome her.

_She stood in a dark room. She reached around the wall, and finally found what she was looking for. She flipped the switch up, and the lights illuminated the garage. Parked perfectly infront of her was his priced possesion: his shiny Porshe. She glared at it, as if it was the cause for all her problems. Why did he have to do this to her? He knew how she felt about him, but he just wouldn't shut up! They had been on and off, but she finally knew that he was the one for her. She had tried to tell him, but instead he kept brining up his 'Jeana Marie'. She growled at the thought of his new "serious" girlfriend. She couldn't take it anymore._

_She moved around the car, examining it. She could smash it to pieces, and leave no evidence that she had done the deed. But she wanted him to know it was her; to know how he broke her heart. She picked up the first heavy thing she saw-a golf club- and went around to the drivers side. She took aim, swung backwards and hit the window. It shattered to pieces, falling around her feet and in the car. She moved her way toward the front windshield and did the same, then the passanger side window._

_As she destoryed the car, she began to hum. As she got to the chorus she finally began to sing 'I bust the windows out your car. You know I did it cause I left my mark., wrote my initials with a crow bar, and then I drove off into the dark. I bust the windows out your car, you should feel lucky that thats all I did. After five whole years, of this bullshit. Gave you all of me and you played with it....'_

_She stood in front of the car, examining the shattered glass, broken headlights, and the large A.S. carved into the front of the hood of the car. The once shiny Proshe would never be driveable again. She smirked at her work, turned off the light and exited the garage._

She gasped awake as she sat up in bed. She glanced at her clock and noticed that she had to be at work in an hour. Her eyes fell on the large Caf-POW! cup on her dresser. She shivered, and muttered as she got ready. "I'm never having Caf-POWS! before bed again!"


	2. Bad Romance

Disclaimer: Do not own rights to NCIS or characters. Or the song. :)

A/N: Ok. So no bashing intended.I like Cobra Starship...not so much Jo Bro. I'm weird and I love Lady Gaga. Especially this song. Like...legit. Really. So I was just sitting on my bed, and I was listening to music. I was thinking that I'd fall asleep or something, but no. This song came on and I was like....canhazwritez?! So I started. Listened to this song like 20 times in a row but whatever. It's down and I'm actually happy with the outcome. I wanna really focus on Gravity and Ringtone War, but if I get an idea for this story, I'll update whenever I can. I hope you guys enjoy this. Dream/thoughts are in italics.

~_~_~_~_~

She groaned and mumbled as she closed the door to her apartment, kicking off her boots in the process. It had been a rough week. Her hearse had broken down-again- and her music system had stopped working. She grew so frustrated, that she ended up messing the system up even more. Which left her to listening to the radio-and of course the only station the lab had clear sound to was some...pop wanna-be teen channel. If she was humming anything it was either Jonas Brothers, Cobra Starship or...the worst. Lady Gaga. She shivered at the thought.

Today had terrible. They were called in early Sunday morning and she walked into work with her hair down and crazy, no make-up and very cranky. Tony and Ziva were bickering-again-but of course it had to be the biggest fight ever. McGee had just kept quiet for awhile, but finally yelled at both of them to shut up. Of course this came with immediate death threats. Gibbs had her running multiple ballistics tests, prints to find and evidence to process. She got so tired of it all, she blew up at Gibbs. At Gibbs! Head honcho, El Jefe!

She made her way to her room, flopping down on her bed. She noticed a large Caf-POW! container sitting on her nightstand and she starred at it, longingly.

_No,_ she thought, turning away, _No Abagail you do not need this. You don't need it. And it's probably empty. Just..close your eyes and get some sleep._

After repeating this a few times, she looked out of the corner of her eye. She shook her head and started mumbling the mantra of "You don't need it" until she fell asleep....

_She was in the bullpen, sitting on Timmy's desk. Everyone else had gone home, including Gibbs and McGee. Ziva was finishing up her report, and Tony was somewhere considering he hadn't turned his in yet. She glanced up from her iPod to find Ziva standing right in front of her. She let out a small noise in surprise and the Israeli smiled. She pulled out her ear phones before speaking. _

_"Leaving Ziva?" _

_"Yes," she answered "But I wanted to thank you again for...helping me with that. You know what you have to do, correct?" _

_She nodded, a smile forming on her face. Ziva gave her a smile before throwing her pack over her shoulder and leaving. She jumped off McGee's desk and walked behind it, logging in using her acces codes. She began her work and right as she signed out, the elevator doors opened and Tony walked into the bullpen. A styrofoam cup was in his hand and he grumbled a hello to her. She smiled and sat in McGee's chair, kicked a few papers off his desk and put her feet up. She watched as Tony sat down in his chair as he waited for his computer to boot up. She smiled, knowing what was coming. She got up and stood behind him, leaning against the filing cabaniets. She couldn't wait to see this. Tony took a sip from of his cappacunio, and almost spit it out in surprise. _

_His computer had started and instead of his somewhat started report poping up, it showed silver. A video. The angle was backed up as the silver opened-the elevator doors. The music was blaring, the base pounding his computer as things began to shake on his desk. He stared in amazement at the screen as the video continued. The elevator doors were fully open now, and the blue lights were on, clarifying that the elevator was stopped. He expected to see Gibbs in his "office". He definatly didn't expect to see Ziva singing and dancing to the camera. _

_She was leaning casually against the back wall, a smirk on her face. Her hair was straight, the tips curling up slightly. She had on a dark pair of skinny jeans and deep blood red shirt that DEFINATLY was against the dress code. Her head nodded along in time with the music, her smile growing bigger by the minute. Her eyes were bright as she pointed to the camera and sang. _

_I want your love _

_And I want your revenge _

_I want your love _

_I don't wanna be friends _

_Je veux ton amour _

_Et je veux ta revanche_

_Je veux ton amour _

_I don't wanna be friends _

_I want your love _

_And I want your revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_I want your love _

_And all your lovers' revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_The song continued on as the elevator doors closed. She smiled once again, winked and blew a kiss to the camera, and then the screen went blank. His computer went back to normal, but he didn't move. Abby leaned forward to see his reaction. He stared at the computer screen, open mouthed. She giggled and walked back over to Tim's desk, grabbing her bag from where she left it. As she walked toward the elevator, she heard him call her name. _

_"Wh...what....I..um" he tried to from a coherentsentence but failed. She covered his mouth with her hand, looking him in the eye. _

_"Call her. Go see her. I'd do it if I was you." _

_And with that she went to the elevators and went home_.

"BAD ROMANCE!" she shouted, waking herself up.

She sat in her bed, the sun peaking through the curtains. She blinked a few times, looking at the clock on her dresser. It was 8 and she had an hour before she had to get to work. Taking a deep breath, she tried to understand the concept of her dream. She knew that it had been a tough week, but a tough enough week to have a dream about Ziva trying to seduce Tony through song?! And to Lady Gaga?! In Gibbs office?!! She shook her head, standing up from her bed and grabbing the Caf-POW! on her dresser. It was going to be just another day. Hopefully a better day.

~_~_~_~

**READ AND REVIEW! **


End file.
